Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present application relates to an electronic device that allows a frame watched by a user not to be limited by a screen size.
Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technology, electronic devices have almost become one of the necessities of life to modern people. For example, a mobile phone is an electronic devices provided with telephone functions and portable for users.
Currently, most of the mobile phones are equipped with networking and camera functions, which allows the users to view web page information or taken images via the screen of the mobile phone. However, the size of the displayed web pages and images is limited by the screen size of the mobile phone. For the users to view conveniently, the mobile phones in recent years are developed toward having large screen size and high resolution.
However, the mobile phones become power-consuming due to the features of large screen size and high resolution. Meanwhile, the size of the mobile phone is increased with the screen size, which leads to reduction in convenience of portability.